


my lover's the sunlight

by nox_tranquillam



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drunken Confessions, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, I think he's bad person with good motives and my character agrees, I try to use space logic, I'm warning you in advance, M/M, Mutual Pining, My OFC does NOT like Tony, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Sharing a Bed, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018) References, Slow Burn, earth 0 is in 2021 but the mcu is in 2023 so they accidentally go back in time, it's a whole thing, ofc is a vessel for the shippers, rocket exists for space related infodumps, time travel but not really??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28810680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nox_tranquillam/pseuds/nox_tranquillam
Summary: The whole world sees his life, hislovein detail. Steve wants to throw up. How could Bucky not know, when it's all over the screen, when thousands maybe hundreds of thousands of people map out his biggest secret for everyone to see.When Bucky convinces Rocket Racoon to take him and Steve on a space trip to an unexplored pocket dimension, they accidentally end up on Earth 0, where they are nothing more than characters in a movie. The girl who finds them, Beatriz, guides them through this strange world, but it's hard when their unaddressed feeling are bubbling at the surface.
Relationships: Groot & Rocket Raccoon, James "Bucky" Barnes & Original Female Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes & Rocket Raccoon, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. drunk travels

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first time writing a fic, so if there are any typos or things you'd like to see in my story, feel free to let me know. Also, if there are any tags I should add, just comment! I have all the chapters outlined, so my update schedule should be every Sunday at 3 P.M. EST.
> 
> Please know that this is entirely self-indulgent so it's going to be cheesy.

They never meant to end up like this. Of all the ways to have a romantic love confession, this was not it. Unsurprisingly, it started with a horrible plan, a risk not worth taking, and the involvement of a very sketchy racoon.

✺✺✺✺✺ 

“I wouldn’t know. Though this may be hard for you as his wife, Tony was a public figure and people are wondering where he is. Announcing his passing may-”

“Good morning, ma'am.” Bucky approached Pepper. “You have a lovely place.”

Steve silently apologized to Pepper and turned his attention to Bucky. “Jesus, Buck. I’m in the middle of talking to Pepper about…” Steve paused, not wanting to address the elephant in the room.

Bucky shifted uncomfortably, suddenly wanting to hurl his guts. Of course Bucky would interrupt a conversation about _him_. “Sorry, Ms. Potts.” He backed away, reminiscing on his absolutely shitty luck.

 _Of all the times to talk, why do it now?_ Bucky mentally face-palmed. Since coming out of cryo for the second time, talking became more regular, but he was still trying to start conversations with people other than Steve, Shuri, and Sam. Talking to Steve always gave him a strange, mushy feeling in the pit of his stomach (weird), Shuri was smart (she spoke really fast), and Sam glared at him every time Bucky opened his mouth (what did I do wrong). And as nice as his bubble was, he missed the days where he knew exactly what to say to make someone smile, or at least not stand in place silently like an idiot.

When Bucky looked back, he noticed the tree and the talking racoon from the battle in Wakanda. _The talking racoon won’t mind me. He talks to a tree, so a human shouldn't be a problem._

“So, what type of racoon are you?” _Could you have said anything worse, Barnes?_

“I’m not a racoon! All these Terrans see me and think ‘Racoon!’ I’m starting to see why you humans weren’t smart enough for space.” The racoon cracked his knuckles, and Bucky couldn’t help but chuckle at the sheer absurdity of the situation.

“Look, I just came to ask if you want to grab a drink with me. There's nothing better to do on a Tuesday in the middle of a forest.” Bucky grimaced but he needed to talk, do something other than sit and watch the world go by, or even worse, sit in silence, alone, until Steve was finished saving the world for the day.

“What’s in it for me?”

“I’m giving you free booze. Isn’t that enough?” Bucky joked.

“Good enough.” The racoon shrugged and beckoned to the tree figure, who followed behind the racoon.

“I never caught your name?”

“Rocket, and my friend here is Groot.”

“I am Groot,” the tree piped up.

“Nice to meet you, Groot.” Bucky smiled ruefully at the two. They were obviously best of friends, and he was reminded of the way him and Steve used to spend time together, just the two of them. It was harder and harder to do that now; Steve was always busy. Not that Bucky blamed him, but he missed his friend.

Bucky let the duo into Pepper’s cottage, where Steve and him were staying until further notice. Bucky asked, “What brings you to Earth? I thought you were dealing with the Unsnappening on other planets?”

“We are, but Valkyrie gave the distress signal, so Thor came back. Everyone went to New Asgard, but we didn’t feel like it,” Rocket responded.

Bucky opened up three beers. “And how’s that going?”

“It’s not as fun. The best part of being a space pirate was being a criminal. We’re goody-two-shoes now.” For emphasis, Rocket swigged some of the beer. His face contorted into an unreadable expression as he spluttered and coughed it up.

“This stuff is horrible!”

“Sorry,” Bucky apologized. “I guess space beer is better.”

Groot laughed, “I am Groot.”

“I wouldn’t normally say this, but you’re cool enough and I like your arm, so why don’t you come on our ship? Thor has some Asgardian mead there.”

“Uhh, thanks.” Bucky grinned. He was actually making friends, his own friends, not Steve’s friends who were forced to put up with him.

The ship was messy, to say the least. It was obvious that nobody was cleaning up after themselves; clothes were strewn everywhere, food was left out, and the sitting area was barely visible, but it was cozy enough, with a homey feel to it.

“I would apologize for the mess, but I ain’t sorry.” Bucky chuckled. Rocket grabbed a honey-coloured bottle and two shot glasses. “This stuff is too strong for Groot here, since he’s still a teenager in Groot years.” Rocket glanced down, almost ashamed, though Bucky couldn’t understand why.

“Tell me about you? Bucky nurtured his mead. The effect was immediate; he could feel his tongue loosen and his inhibitions fade away.

“Ha!” Rocket snorted. “I’m not a chump, and feeling are for fools.”

“How ‘bout a drinking game?” Bucky suggested. He wasn’t sure what he was doing, but he assumed he was doing well with Rocket grinning madly in response.

“You’re on.”

“The game is Never Have I Ever. I say something and you take a shot if you’ve done it-”

“Yeah, yeah. I’m an alien, not an idiot. Get on with it.”

“Never have I ever spoken Groot.”

Rocket threw his drink back. “You’re playing dirty. You can’t pick things you know I’ve done.”

Bucky flushed, embarrassment colouring his cheeks. _Great, he hates you already._ “Oh. Sorryyyy”

“Never have I ever lived on Earth.”

“’S not fair. I’ve lived on Earth my entire life!” Bucky was starting to slur his words, suddenly feeling bolder with his intake of alcohol. “I’m going to get you wasted, Rodent.”

“Bring it on.”

“Never have I ever watched my best friend disintegrate into ash.”

“You’re mean, Terran. Everyone’s been treating me like I’m some delicate for the past five years. Well, I’m not!” Rocket drained the rest of his mead and went for a refill. Bucky eyed him, suddenly concerned about his wellbeing.

“Don’t drink more. You’re so small, and it’s so strong.” The rational part of Bucky’s brain (if there was one) chided him, _You’re acting like a drunk girl in the club. Pull yourself together._

“I can do what I want; don’t go soft on me. Never have I ever been in love.”

The little thread holding Drunk Bucky together snapped. He started bawling uncontrollably. “Nooo,” he moaned miserably. “Nobody loves me and I have nobody to love. I mean, I always got Steve, so smart. It’s not the same.” “You’re so lucky: you have Groot and a spaceship full of friends.”

“I would do anything to go to space, to see the planet and the moons.” Bucky sniffled. “When I was a kid, I used to make up stories about the aliens that lived far away, but this is even cooler.”

Rocket interrupted his pity party, “Space isn’t all it’s cracked up to be kid. But if you let me have your arm, I’ll take you.

 _I may be stupid, but I’m no idiot,_ Bucky grumbled internally. It was way too steep a deal for any conscious person to make. Rocket was known for being an intergalactic theif. “No deal. You get to use my arm, take it apart and put it back together, but when you drop me off, I get it back.”

“Close enough,” Rocket cackled with glee, already plotting how to keep the arm.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you! M’gonna see the stars!” Bucky shouted.

“You owe me, Terran.”

“When do we leave?”

“As soon as you’re packed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I hope you liked it. Sorry the chapter was so short; if I had made it any longer the chapter would have to logically end at 5 000 words, and I'm not capable of consistently keeping the chapters that long.


	2. earth 0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve & Bucky go to space with Rocket and Groot, where Bucky promptly geeks out. Steve pines over Bucky geeking out. They meet end up on Earth 0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm so sorry for the delay. Model UN combined with PSATs, school applications, and play practice, have all been kicking my ass, and I couldn't find the energy to edit. Anyways, I hope it's still good :)

“Bucky? Bucky!” Steve called out. This was unusual, since for the past three months they had a routine. Steve would finish his work, collect Bucky from their shared room, and they would head down to the kitchen to make dinner. Tonight, the armchair was untouched; there was no indication that Bucky lived here, save for his metal arm on the vanity.

Panicked, Steve rushed out of the bedroom, his thoughts a swirling mess. _I’ve blown it. Bucky’s finally realized that he deserves the world and gone to find someone better._ He sprinted down the stairs, still calling for Bucky. Tears pricked at his eyes, threatening to fall. Steve assumed that when Bucky got tired of him, they would at least talk about it. Lost in thought, Steve continued searching until he accidentally body-slammed Pepper.

“Oh god, I didn’t mean to do that. I’m so sorry,” Steve profusely apologized.

“Hello, Steve.”

Suddenly, a small head popped out from behind Pepper. Morgan exclaimed, “Hiya Steve!”

“Sorry to bother, but have either of you seen Bucky. He’s usually in his room at this time…” Steve shrugged his shoulders.

“I last saw him talking to Rocket.”

Of course! Steve sighed, relieved. Now walking at a leisurely pace, Steve approached the spaceship. Until flying in one five years ago, Steve assumed that spaceships were much smaller than in actuality. He likened them to flying elephants.

Steve entered the spaceship, whispering softly, “Bucky?”

The smell hit him first, a horrible mixture of AXE Body Spray (most likely Quill’s) and strong, headache-inducing alcohol. Steve coughed loudly, stirring the sleeping figures before him awake.

Groot mumbled, “I am Groot,” which Steve realized was the only phrase Groot could say and not him introducing himself (Steve’s brain stored that to torment him later on). Groot turned back over onto the couch he was laying on, despite not being drunk or hungover.

Bucky lifted his head slightly from his drunken slumber. “Steeevieeee. I’m gonna see the stars.”

Steve shook his head slightly in amusement. Even seventy years later, Drunk Bucky still loved outer space. “You sure are, Buck. Now get your lazy ass of the floor.”

“Nooo, I can’t.” Bucky stared at Steve with his sad eyes and pouty face, and for a second, Steve was tempted to lie down with Bucky and pet his hair.

“Why can’t you?” Steve felt as if he was wrangling a child like those Disney parents holding leashes. He wondered if this was how Bucky felt back in Brooklyn.

“Because I’m seeing the stars. And if I go, they’ll leave without me and I won’t get to.”

Steve’s eyes widened. Sure, he wasn’t proud of being an emotional drunk, but it was better than the impulsive choices made. “What did you do? And why did you get wasted at 10 in the morning?”

At this, Bucky sat up. “Well I was sad, so Rocket gave me some of Thor’s happy juice to make me feel better and it did, but then I got _really_ sad. And _then_ —” Bucky quickly sobered up as the reality of the situation hit him, “—I may have exchanged my arm for a trip in space.”

Steve wanted to scream. On the one hand, he was glad Bucky made friends, on the other hand, he was decidedly _displeased_ that Bucky was going to space without him. “When do you leave?”

“When I’m packed.” _Oh_.

“That’s soon, Buck.”

“I know, so talk to Pepper now and see how many months leave you can take.”

Steve blinked in surprise. _Talk to Pepper?_ “Why do I have to take leave if you’re leaving me?”

“You’re such a punk, Stevie. I ain’t quittin’ you, so you’re coming with.” Bucky smiled softly and took his head. He paused, then asked, “You really thought I’d go without you?”

“Well, you have other friends. I wouldn’t be hurt if you wanted to spend time with them,” Steve lied. He knew that logically, Bucky and him would be together _to the end of the line_ , but if Bucky left…

Steve’s train of thought was interrupted by Bucky swiftly standing, then promptly lurching forward. “I still haven’t gotten all that shit out of me. It’s strong.”

“I can carry you?”

“Ha!” Bucky snorted. “I never thought I’d see the day when Stevie Rogers could carry me.”

“Don’t complain. This is a once-in-a-lifetime offer.” Steve regretted offering as soon as Bucky clambered on his back. Steve could feel the slow rising and falling of Bucky’s chest and his own heart ached. The urge to set Bucky down and kiss him was overwhelming, washing over Steve. He could forget the world if it was him and Bucky together, _BuckyandSteve_ the way they were once. Bucky’s arm was wrapped around him precariously, and the hair that framed Bucky’s face brushed against Steve’s neck.

Not that Bucky would ever know. Whenever Steve was tempted to tell Bucky how he truly felt, the timing was off, and now Steve was convinced that Fate didn’t want them together.

“Okay, now get off.”

“Thanks, Steve. I love you.”

“I love you too.” It was a testament to Steve’s resolve that he managed to keep his composure. The first time Bucky said it, Steve had a panic attack in the Wakandan Royal Castle.

✺✺✺✺✺ 

_If anyone asked, Steve stopped by Shuri’s laboratory to ask about the development of new face concealment technology, but really, he came to sketch Bucky during some of his happiest moments. Steve stared down at the sketchbook, mimicking the gestures he was trying capture, but nothing felt right. No matter how many times Steve tried, the Bucky on the paper couldn’t compare to the man in front of him._

_“What are you doing, Steve?”_

_Steve snapped his sketchbook shut, hiding any evidence of his drawings. “Uhh, nothing,” he chuckled nervously._

_“If you say so. I love you!”_

_No victory in battle, no rousing speech or thrill could ever match the elation Steve felt. It was surreal to have Bucky love him. Steve must have been staring because Bucky said, “Look, if it makes you uncomfortable, I won’t say it, but Shuri was telling me how men who are best friends can say I love you, and show emotions and stuff. Isn’t that great?”_

_“No, I’m not uncomfortable, I was just caught off guard. I love you too Buck. I think I have a mission now.” As soon as Bucky was out of sight, Steve sprinted towards the nearest exit, but it was proving impossible to find one._

_The walls were closing in on Steve, making his vision spin. His hands shook. His heart pounded in his ears. This wasn’t happening. It couldn’t be happening. Best friends can say “I love you.” Healthy platonic affection. But that wasn’t what Steve spent his nights dreaming of. His tongue felt heavy and dry, and when Steve tried to call out to help, no words came out. The world spun, making Steve dizzy. It was the end, he was dying. He sat and leaned on the wall, trying to get himself under control, but to no avail._

✺✺✺✺✺ 

Steve remembered calling Sam for help, but the days following The Incident were a blur. Now, Steve swallowed down the bile in his throat and kept himself busy. He pulled out the extra tomato soup from the night before and prepared some grilled cheese sandwiches to accompany the soup. It was simple, but enough food and there would be food on the spaceship.

While cooking, Steve let his mind wander, reminiscing about the days back in Brooklyn, when Bucky came home from the docks so they could have dinner together. Bucky would try to enter the apartment as quietly as possible, then sneak up behind Steve and whisper “Hey, darling.” Steve would turn tomato red and sputter, chastising “You could have killed me! And I ain’t your darling. Save that bull for some poor dame.”

“But you are my darling,” was always Bucky’s response. Eventually, it became routine, and as much as Steve protested the pet names, he relished them infinitely more.

“Buck! Dinner’s ready!” Steve called out. Bucky came bounding down the stairs with two large suitcases.

“Jesus, packing makes me hungry.” Bucky beamed at Steve. “You always know just what I need.”

They sat on the kitchen island; they didn’t need a formal dinner. “I still have to pack, Buck, and I want to call Sam so that he knows where I am.” Bucky made a face at the mention of Sam. “So, we could probably leave in an hour if you clean the dishes.” Steve and Bucky sat in comfortable silence until Steve remembered, “Ah shit. I still have to get Pepper’s approval for leave.”

✺✺✺✺✺ 

“This is ridiculous.” Bucky stood his ground, arms crossed resolutely.

“No, it’s not. There’s still so much to deal with now that there’s suddenly double the population.”

Steve tugged on Bucky’s arm. “You don’t have to do this. I get that she didn’t approve; you can just go without me,” he whispered.

“Quite frankly, Ms. Potts, I don’t care about your estate and dealing with that.” Pepper’s eyes widened. Bucky continued, “I appreciate your hospitality, but Steve needs a break. He has worked _tirelessly_ for thirteen years and nobody’s cared enough to make sure he’s okay.”

“I understand, but the world is in crisis.”

“Steve gave up the Captain America shield and _still_ helps deal with relief, grief counselling and more. The world's been in crisis many times and Steve’s been there whenever he can. That’s more than I can say about what you did after the Snap.”

Pepper tried to form a response, but the words wouldn’t come out. Instead, she stood there, mouth agape. Steve dragged Bucky away, furious.

“We still own that place in Brooklyn, right? I was kind of counting on that for this plan to work.”

“You can’t just insult my friends like that!”

“After everything that’s happened, Steve, I really don’t care. You’re exhausted, you need a break, and it’s not like you and _him_ were particularly close.”

Steve sighed, “I guess, but you don’t need to make enemies.”

“You were dealing with her estate for free! Just because you have some compulsive need to be liked and useful doesn’t mean that you don’t get boundaries.” Bucky nudged Steve. “Besides, we’re going to space, so forget about your problems.”

“You know, I used to be the one who got you in trouble, not the other way around.”

“Oh, so you finally know how I feel?”

“Hey! I didn’t piss of your friends,” Steve retorted.

“You pissed of my dates.”

Rocket approached them from behind the spaceship. “If you two lovebirds would shut up so we can leave?”

 _Lovebirds._ Steve mulled that over. Did Rocket really think they were dating? _Shut up, Steve. Don't get your damn hopes up._

✺✺✺✺✺ 

“What’s that planet?” Bucky shot up straight in his seat, unaffected by the space travel. Despite Steve’s experience, the ride was truly nauseating.

“That’s Saturn. We’re still in your solar system, idiot.” Rocket shifted the gears to speed up. “Once we get to Uranus, we can use a Jump Point to get to more interesting galaxies.”

The engines roared as they dodged Saturn's rings, picking up speed until quickly, everything stopped. Steve felt a sense of weightlessness, not unlike falling from a plane. _Bucky would kill me if he ever found out about that_.

“I am Groot!” Groot exclaimed.

“This is Groot’s home solar system, Arborea.” Large, looming trees were barely visible under the swirling clouds of the nearest planet, and space shuttles landed and departed at rapid rates. Bucky unfastened his seat belt and pressed his face to the window. Bucky’s excitement was palpable, and his joy radiated.

Steve watched Bucky admiring the stars and planets littered out before them. The colours reflected in his eyes, and the light casted a soft glow on his face.

“Is your friend normally like this?” Rocket asked Steve.

“No.” It was a partial truth; Bucky hadn’t been this enthusiastic about _anything_ since before The War. It reminded Steve of when he was sick in bed, and Bucky would read whatever science magazine he could find.

✺✺✺✺✺ 

_“One day, there’s gonna be a man on the moon.”_

_Steve laughed, coughs racking his chest. “Yeah right, Bucky,” Steve croaked out._

_“I’m serious, Stevie. And when this damn recession is over, I’ll help build the ship that gets the man there.”_

_“If you say so.”_

✺✺✺✺✺ 

To think that decades later they would be galaxies away, meeting talking tree aliens? It was a sight to behold.

“Can we land?” Bucky asked excitedly.

"Nope. This is the first planet, in the first solar system, in the first galaxy. There's still so much to see," Rocket explained. "I'm gonna show you the _best_ places to make a quick buck, if you know what I mean." Rocket grinned conspiratorially.

Rocket launched the ship into motion, and Bucky toppled over. Travelling nearly at the speed of light, objects morphed strangely in Steve's vision.

"We have a problem."

"What's the matter, Rocket?" Steve inquired. He was fully prepared for the worst to happen. _Dear God, I know I don't believe in You much anymore, if You are out there, please make sure Bucky gets to heaven. Neither of us are saints, but I'll go to Hell if you let him up there without purgatory. Thanks, or maybe Love, Steve._

"We can't get through the Jump Point for another couple of weeks."

 _Oh thank You, God. I guess you do exist._ "Why not?"

"There's a black mass that travels through the universe randomly. Nobody knows for sure what it is, where it leads - if it does lead anywhere - and especially, how fast it travels. There was an organization of space travelers that routinely sent explorers through the mass, we call it X, until around 1 000 years ago when the Asgardians discovered Earth and the space colonization wars began."

Bucky watched Rocket with rapt fascination. Steve knew he shouldn't be jealous, but he wished Bucky would look at him like that, with stars in his eyes.

"I will pay you so much money if you take us through." Steve's eyebrows shot up, shocked by this development. It wasn't like Bucky to be this impulsive.

"No way. And that's coming from someone who _likes_ money."

"I have an identical arm in Wakanda. You can keep it."

"Now you're talking." Rocket rubbed his hands together. Steve wanted to scream. He wasn't the saint of patience, far from it in fact, but even _he_ wouldn't throw himself into an intergalactic hole.

"Bucky, why are you doing this?"

Bucky grasped Steve's hands and pleaded, "Steve, I've lived my whole life without taking risks. I never started fights, I finished them. I didn't enlist and I _still_ went to war. I was the right person at the right time, so I became the Winter Soldier. I hid in Bucharest and yet, I became a criminal. I lived on a farm, I raised goats for fuck's sake, and I still lost another five years of my life. Sure, I want to settle down with some plants and a cat, but right now, I want to take risks. I want to live my life to the fullest. Who else can say they're the one who discovered an unknown corner of the universe?" Bucky paused, breathless. "I won't do it if you don't want to go, but it would mean a lot if you at least thought about it."

 _Oh._ “Of course, Buck. If it means this much to you, we’ll go.”

“Are we going or not?” Rocket called out.

“Yeah, we’re going.”

Looking at X from the other side of the Jump Point, Steve was having second thoughts. Fistfights with a drunk asshole didn’t compare to the magnitude of X.

Bucky piped up, “How do we know that’s not a black hole?”

“Well, we’d be dead, but the heat signature doesn’t match. Black holes are so dense that the center is boiling; this is normal temperature.” Rocket geared the spaceship. “If we die, it’s on you.”

Bucky audibly gulped, but before he could change his mind, they dove into the hole.

The night caved in around the space ship, compressing and contorting  
The stars streettccchhheeeedddd around them  
It wasn't hot, no it was bone cold  
_squish_  
And the heat returned  
Stars littering the sky one by one by one  
And the light seeped in, illuminating the spaceship

"Hey! We're alive!"

"Thank you for your optimism, Steve," Bucky snarked.

"Oh no. There's barely any fuel left."

"How? Wasn't it almost full when we left?"

"Yeah, but that wormhole really did a number on her." Rocket patted the dashboard affectionately.

"So we find the nearest signs of life. Can you use the heat signature machine?" Steve suggested.

"We don't need to," Bucky interrupted. "We're right next to Jupiter. The damn wormhole just took us back to our solar system." Steve could see the disappointment flitting across Bucky's face.

"Why don't we head back to Earth so we can fuel up and get the arm from Wakanda?"

The silence hung heavy in the air, the excitement of space lost. Everyone was lost in their own thoughts, save for Groot who occasionally grunted with frustration at his videogame. 

As the spaceship entered the atmosphere, suddenly it lurched forward.

"Rocket, what's happening?"

"Fuel ran out."

"Aim for North America!"

"Oh God, this is worse than the Cyclone."

"Plan B! I'm pressing the eject button."

No longer were they falling in a spacecraft, but falling in their seat.

"Release the parachutes and head towards Manhattan. We should be okay!" Steve instructed. This he was more comfortable with; it was like a helicarrier.

"What about my baby?" Rocket protested.

"I am Groot!"

"We can find it _after_ we land."

The quartet landed with a soft _thud_. Steve gazed around, noticing that New York City was uncharacteristically quiet. No tourists, no cars. The grey clouds warned danger, a strange chill settling in Steve's bones.

"Did the apocalypse happen in the two days we were gone?" Bucky asked.

"No clue, and why is so damn cold?"

"Wait a minute, there's no Stark Tower." This was getting weirder and weirder.

Steve grabbed his phone and dialed a number. The longer the wait, the more the paranoia coiled in his gut. The silence, weather, lack of Stark Tower, it was all _wrong_. _Dear God, what happened?_

✺✺✺✺✺ 

"Hi! Can I get an autograph?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I'm so sorry this was late! I've been having a tough time multitasking, but my next updates should be more consistent.
> 
> As always, feel free to leave any constructive criticism in the comments!


End file.
